Desperate Men
by amartin766
Summary: This is a series on desperate Housewives on what the men got up to while the wives were so busy it focuses on the partners of Susan, Bree, Lynette and Gabrielle. Including characters like. Karl mayer, Rex van de kamp, mike delfino Tom Scavo, John Rowland And andrew van de kamp more proceeding through the series. Send me any reviews here my thanks.
1. Chapter 1

Desperate housewives is property of ABC and Disney, and is copyrighted material. This story is not mean to imply anything about the sexual preference of any of the actors involved and is pure fiction. Do not read this story if you are under 18, and all of the material in it is purely fictional  
Note-I am aware that this one is a little short but i hope to make future installments longer and better, so please send me your feedback so i know what to add

Desperate for men Mike wiped the sweat of his forehead, he'd been out in his garden all day with the sun beating down upon his bare chest. "Mike...would you like some lemonade?" Susan yelled from across the street Shit...not her again thought Mike, she was really crushing on Mike but he wasn't interested, what he was really interested in was the gardener standing behind her, John. "No thanks Susan, I'm just getting ready to go grab a shower, maybe some other time." he said as he walked in his house quickly trying to hide his rock hard cock that was showing through his jeans. He ran upstairs to his bathroom, from his window he had a perfect view of John. He watched him pull weeds and shivered everytime his muscular arms flexed in the sun. Mike couldn't take it anymore, he stripped of his tight jeans and began to massage his stiff prick through his sweaty white briefs. "OOOOOO John, how i wish that you could be rubbing this insted of me doing it myself." Mike was losing all control as he stroked himself through the fabric harder and harder and faster and faster, he pulled his briefs to his knees and began to go wild on his cock, stroking it to the point that it hurt. But as Mike was doing this staring at John, John looked up and caught Mikes eye. "Ah shit I'm screwed" he mumbled, but insted of a shocked look John smiled a sly grin and winked. John immediatly turned his back to Mike and bent over, his jeans slipping slightly showing the top of his perfectly rounded ass to Mike. Mike's mouth dropped and at the same time he shot his load all over the bathroom wall, he moaned in extascy. At the same time across the street Carlos Solis had been doin the exact same thing, Carlos loved staring at John's body, as a matter of fact it was the whole reason he had hired him. Everyday Carlos would come home from work and go up to his bedroom so that he could beat his meat to the sight of his sexy gardener. Carlos noticed when John had looked up at Mike and had wondered what was going on, was it possible that the gardener and the new stud in town were having an affair? Carlos was infuriated and stormed across the street determined to find out what had been going on. Carlos quietly opened the door of his neighbors house, hoping not to be heard, upon entering the house he heard the sound of running water, Mike was in the shower. "Perfect, now I have some time to look around" He climbed the steps and slinked past the bathroom door into Mikes bedroom. It was dirty as hell! Carlos loved it, for to long he had lived in a neat and tidy house with a maid cleaning up every spill and picking up every dirty sock. But Mike lived like a man should, there were dirty underwear everywhere as well as tank tops and jeans, did Mike wear anything else? Carlos picked up an especially ripe looking pair of Mikes underwear and lifted it to his nose. "Mmmmmm" Carlos loved the smell of a sweaty man and pocketed the tightie whities for later. He contined looking around the room and began searching through Mike's drawers, the first few were boring, shirts, pants, clean underwear, but the last drawer Carlos opened was different. As he opened the drawer he smelled the unmistakeable smell of sex, as he looked down he saw why, condoms and pornos were filling the drawer. but only a few of the porn mags had girls in them, and as Carlos picked them up he could tell they were hardly ever used. But underneath them were the worn ones, covered in hot naked men, some alone, some fucking each other, but all hot and very naked. Carlos kept rooting through the drawer and he stumbled upon a rather shocking discovery, a large blue dildo. Carlos picked it up and began to sniff the plastic penis, he was so caught up in the smell that he didn't hear the water stop or the bathroom door open as Mike walked towards the room. By the time Carlos realized what was about to happen it was to late. Mike was already standing in the doorway staring at him. "Enjoying yourself?" he asked staring at Carlos, but Carlos couldn't answer all he could do was stare at Mike, he was naked, he was wet, he was walking towards him. Carlos's eyes were glued to Mike's swaying meat. It was huge. At least 7 inches and it wasn't even hard yet. Althogh impressive Mike's cock is not what made him, it was his massives balls that blew Carlos away, they weren't the average golfball size, they were double that and they bounced between his legs like basketballs. Mike had reached Carlos and leaned over to his ear and whispered "I showed you mine, now it's your turn" Carlos just stood in shock but didn't resist as Mike pulled his shirt over his head exposing his hairy chest. Mike dropped to his knees and started to suck on the zipper of Carlos's buisness suit. Carlos knew where this was going, and he wanted it to go there. Mike slowly bit and twisted the button with his tounge unbuttoning Carlos's pants, Mike's tounge then travelled to the zipper where his teeth slowly pulled the zipper down, resulting in the pants falling to the floor, there Carlos stood in his skin tight blue bikini briefs hard as a rock staring at a naked man. "I see you found my little toy" Mike commented "It's all I've had since I moved here, might be nice to have something real for a change" Mike took the dildo from Carlos and pulled him towards the bed. Carlos followed Mike in awe. Not knowing what to do Carlos simply tried to follow Mike's lead. Mike sat on the bed and began stroking his stiffening cock. "So Carlos, what now?" Carlos was baffled by the question, he had not thought about any of this and before he knew it he was laying on the bed and Mike was slowly peeling his tight underwear off of his body. "You sure you want to do this Carlos?" Carlos nodded in pleasure, tihs is exactly what he wanted to do. Mike began to bob up and down on Carlos's 8 incher, Carlos could tell Mike was having trouble with the girth of his man stick but was so caught up that he just placed his hand on the back of Mikes head to push him down. "No Mike stop" Carlos managed to gasp. "I thought you wanted this" Mike asked. "I just needed it wet, now i'm gonna stuff you like a turkey boy" Carlos grunted as he grabbed Mike by the waist and layed him on his stomach. "Carlos go easy, it's been a while" pleaded Mike but Carlos didn't care. He lined his cock up with Mikes pink hole and shoved in. Mike screamed but Carlos began pumping, "Give it time, give it time" Carlos moaned Mike was loosening up and starting to push back. Both men were grunting and moaning and Mike was now riding Carlos in sync with his thrusts. Carlos knew he wouldn't last much longer and as he felt the cum bubble through his dick he grabbed Mikes hair, pulling his head back as he screamed in extascy. Mike came at the feeling of Carlos's juices inside of him and both men colapsed into a pile of they're own sweat and cum. Carlos looked at the clock "Shit I should've been home an hour ago! Gabi's gonna kill me" he said as he hurridly put his pants and shirt on. He looked back at Mike before he ran out of the room, Mike just looked up at him and said "Enjoy the underwear. I know i will" and he winked as he twirled Carlos's bikini's around in his hand.  
to be continued...  
Comments? Criticisims? Please let me know what you think so i can make the next one better 


	2. Andrew And Justin's Steamy Adventure

**_Andrew And Justin_**

Andrew Van de kamp knew he was gay for a while when he was at school he seen his sexy friend Justin who he could not see enough of. Then there was all the hunky men on his street who he was attracted to. Carlos Solis, Mike Delfino, Tom Scavo. Anyways Andrew found he cared a lot more for Justin now and as parents grew further apart. He wanted to go out for the weekend so they gave him the money for the day out as his parents were going on a marriage counselling trip and his sister was sleeping over at her friends house. So Andrew saw this as a great opportunity. First he invited Justin over in the early morning to play video games.

Just about 12:00 Pm they decided to go swimming they couldn't believe there luck as the pool was almost empty and many of the lifeguards were going for lunch. So Andrew and Justin dis about 10 lengths each and Andrew says okay "let's race". But Justin was a faster swimmer than Andrew and tackled just then the unexpected happened and Andrew was kissed by Justin. And Andrew replied saying "what was that for and Justin began saying how he had been waiting to this for a really long time and that he just felt like goofing around.

Andrew then kissed him back but instead said yeah I've wanted to do it to and said Justin "you're so hot I love you so much". As soon as Andrew and Justin got out of the water all hell broke loose. Justin pushed Andrew in and locked the changing room door. And they passionately kissed in a battle of the tongues and domination. Then Justin pulled of Andrew's trunks and started playing with his ass. Andrew then dropped to the ground tearing Justin's trunks off and was immediately shocked seeing Justin's 9 inch dick compared to his soft 7 incher. Justin was close to Cumming and Andrew knew how to work a dick as it exploded all over Andrew and they ended cum swapping the exchange of it was passionate in their mouths and it tasted ever so sweet.

My next story will most likely be on how John Rowland started fucking Mr solis send me any emails on your thoughts at Martinandrew7666 or just leave a review. And if there's any characters you want me to do a story then feel free to message me.


End file.
